


Daisies

by misura



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-27 00:00:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19779115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: An Ancient device briefly returns John and Rodney to a state of sweet innocence.





	Daisies

“I did not skip!” Rodney insisted shrilly, for the tenth time in as many minutes, while Ronon smirked.

Teyla glanced at John, who shrugged as if to say, ‘well, we were both ten-year-olds at the time (thanks to touching this mysterious machine we were not supposed to touch and therefore steered well clear off, except not really) and he let me hold my hand and put flowers into his hair and giggle, and I am not such a manly man as to deny everything when I can just keep my mouth shut instead’.

“Of course not, Dr McKay. My apologies.”


End file.
